Crawling Back to You
by flyaway101
Summary: He was a man to write his destiny. He was not going to let his wife walk off his life. He would go back to her, beg her, make it up to her. He would do anything in order to make her believe him. He would not let her go without fighting. Jack would crawl back to her. A battle of emotions in a broken marriage.
1. Prologue 1

Prologue

She stared out the window of the cab she had hired from nowhere in the middle of the highway when the bus she was travelling broke down two hours ago. She waited for it but it was taking too much of her time. Not wanting to be in no man's land with strangers, she had called the cab and glad that she did. She wanted to reach home as soon as possible. She missed her family. She missed her life with them. Ever since she left home three years ago, she never got a chance to pay a visit. She had been too busy to meet them. She hated her life away from them but life wasn't fair.

Her journey in life held downs but no ups. She had seen many things. She had faced the worst. She stayed wide awake, each night, in hope that it would be fine. She hoped throughout her life, to have a normal life, and never wished for anything more than that. A perfect life, she had no interest. She wanted happiness. She wanted tears. She wanted them to be balanced. Like day and night, she pictured herself in that way.

When had her life slipped from her hands? She questioned herself, her almighty, without any answer. Losing her parents the age of 5, without having memories regarding them, she never cried for them. Her grandparents took her in with open arms, along with her little sister, Ella. All she knew was, they were the couple who would love her sister and her just like her parents supposed to do. Grandpa, Grandma, and my aunt, (dad's sister) were the family. Ella would cry in her sleep for mother, but my aunt was always was there for them.

Her grandpa. He was the man with morals. He was her best friend. With an everlasting smile, her grandfather was her role model. She wished to be like him. She wanted to be like him. She had followed him all her life, holding his finger. He was her father and her everything. If she had that radiant smile even in her worst situations, it was because of her grandpa. The man was her address.

Her Grandma. The woman was everything a man would dream. Grandma was traditional, beautiful, talented, matured and witty. She was more like her grandmother, her grandfather would say. If there was anything in her life that she loved, it was her grandmother. She had learnt everything about life from her. Her grandma was her mother in every way possible.

She missed them. She faced every insult and pain in order to save them. But she was beyond repair. She had been dead a million times in the past three years. Her hand pressed her stomach as she thought of the reason for her return. A child... Her child. A tear made its way, with happiness or sadness, she had no idea. She wanted to give her child a normal life. She might not be able to give the child its father's name, but she would give the child her love. She would give a family's love. She might have a luxurious life to offer like its father, but she would give morals, the meaning of life, unlike its father.

She would show her child what life was.

The cab halted in front of her home. With a smile, she got down only to find her sister trying to feed Grandpa. Ella raised her head at the arrival of car and her eyes widened at the person. With a smile, she leaned to Grandoa and shouted, **"Kim's here, Dada,"**and ran towards her and hugged her sister. **"I missed you, sis." **Ella shouted in excitement, broke the hug and searched over her shoulder, **"where's my precious brother-in-law, Kim?"**

Sighing, she walked up to her Grandpa who stared blankly at her. Kissing his forehead, she smiled. **"I am back, Grandpa."**


	2. Prologue 2

**Here goes the second installment of Crawling Back To You! Loved all the great feedback, you guys rule. :) Seriously.  
**

**Prologue 2 **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. **

_Italics - the letter ; emphasis on words_

* * *

_Jack,  
_

_In these three years of our married life, I tried my best to understand you. I tried to please you. I tried to have a place in your heart and life but failed all the while. Now, I'm just tired, Jack. I'm tired of everything. I can't as a normal wife when you never treated me as one. Yes, you provided everything a husband would but without love, a wife just can't go along with it. I want your love and you can't give me that. I want you to trust me and you can never trust me. We are worlds apart, I know that, but I hoped. Now, I am hurt beyond repair._

_I took everything that you threw at me. Hatred, insults… your silence. I took everything that your family offered me. I never said a word against you. The only times I raised my voice was as a daughter. I will never accept a word against my grandmom and granddad. You failed me in every way possible, Jack.  
_

_A daughter can never bow her head when the world insults her parents, and so a mother._

_I know what you're thinking Jack, and yes, I do have your seed in me. And I want my child to be a human, unlike you. True, I cannot provide him, or her, all the luxuries... nor can I offer him the world under his feet. But what I do know is that I will definitely give him morals and values. I will teach him how to talk, how to live, how to love… I will teach him how to trust. If you wish your child to be like you, I am no one to stop you. But if you wish your child to be in a better position than you, Jack, leave him for his fate. I'm positive, he and I will be better off without you.  
_

_The only thing, other than our child, I am taking that had your money, is my wedding ring. I hope and wish you will not ask any of them to return to you._

_Goodbye Jack,  
_

_Kim_

* * *

His fingers traced the now smudged letters, his vision blurred. Placing the letter back on the table, he gulped his pain, his eyes searching for her in his room. He knew he lost her. Forever. However, the hope in him that dared to have with her presence… was not letting him to accept the truth. He needed her. He, who never needed anything in his life, needed her to breath.

His wife was pregnant. He was having a child. His hand cupped his throat as he stared at her photo. He never cared for her. He never stood for her. He never did anything for her. Now, she left him, tired. He wanted to go, hug her and ask her to come back in his life but he was unable to move an inch. He failed her. She waited for him for three years. She took everything that he and his family offered her.

He shook his head; he could not let her go. She had the right, but he needed to confess the truth. He needed to tell her that he loved her. He needed to tell her that he would do anything to be with her. He wanted to have a normal life with his wife. Only if he voiced his emotions last night, he would have her with him.

He was a man to write his destiny. He was not going to let his wife walk off his life. He would go back to her, beg her, make it up to her. He would do anything in order to make her believe him. He would not let her go without fighting.

Jack... would crawl back to her.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Thank you for your wonderful response for the prologue. You guys are just amazing, accepting any story that are based on Jack and Kim. I am not sure as what triggered your interest in this level, whether it is just because of our favorite couple or you genuinely like my style of writing. I have a long way to go as a fanfic writer, and I hope, one day, I will succeed in this._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGGGG. _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Italics - thoughts, flashbacks, letters, etc. _**

* * *

Stars were shimmering down on her face, radiating her glow in moonless night. Kim leaned on the parapet wall of the terrace, her elbows on its edge, her eyes fixed in the clear blue space in front of her. She was supposed to be happy that she was free. Her life was back on track, the way she loved. She was back in her world where there was love between people. Nothing was the same, she knew, but she had her loved ones to share her pain. They would stand by each other, wiping their pain with smile. Yet, she was here, standing alone while her family was having their conversation before calling off for the day.

The first few months of her marriage was a disaster. Once in a week, a scandalous picture of her husband would have a trip around the world. She tried her best not to clinch onto him regarding this. Had he not asked her not to interfere in his life on the first minute he had to talk to her? She hated the sight of him. She always had the hate for men who would change women in the flick of second like changing a shirt. She thanked her almighty that he, at least, did not use her in that way and that he gave her the space she needed in return for his space she gave. The only time they interacted was during family dinners, as his Grandmom would inspect them with interrogation in her eyes. The other family members never gave a second in their life for them. She was a poor girl to go nowhere and landed in their palace as a burden, they would say. If not his Grandmom, it would be complicated and impossible for her to stay in that place all these years.

If he wasn't worthy and if her life wasn't indebted to his Grandmom, she would've walked out of his life in an instant. However, it was a dream. When going got tough, his Grandmom helped her when she needed it, and in return, she asked her to be a part of Jack's he… she sighed. He was a great man. He loved his family and he would go to any extent in order to make sure they were happy. He worked hard to provide things to them. He was a perfect man any girl would dream about, if there was no such woman-thing in his life.

One year of her marriage and she fell in love with her husband, the real man behind that façade he had created for the world. He started noticing her in the way she wished. She still wondered why he had changed all of the sudden. Was it because she was growing? Was it because she was turning into a woman from that naive girl? She did not know and she never cared as long as he was with her. They never talked as a normal couple would but there was that silent confrontation and emotional bond that many failed to have. She would move, involuntarily, if he moved. And he would move for her slightest movement. They harmonized their feelings. Their presence provoke the best and the worst in them.

Later years had everything with her to call her life a normal one. However, that normal life was surrounded with those walls, within their bedroom. Outside that threshold, he was that man the world knew him with his façade on… a ruthless shrewd businessman with a hard-rock heart. She made herself busy in her duties to play a perfect wife and daughter-in-law. She spent her days near Grandmom, the only person who truly loved her for who she was. At first, Kim never accepted the woman's love, thinking that it was just her way to show her gratitude towards her; but later, Kim started to understand where she was coming from and accepted all her love. Heck, she even unknowingly reciprocated it. He had forced her into education. She wanted to have her own degree one day and wished for it but after the wedding, she lost her hope in settling her life. When he voiced his opinion, the family was not thrilled but he was adamant. It was the only time in their life that he stood by her. She had hoped that it might be the first step but he shelled himself, away from her after that. It took her months to bring him out of his shell. She wanted to hate him. She always did. However, the love she had for him was powerful. Every second that she came to know the real him, her love kept increasing, if that was possible.

Her hand pressed to her belly. It was one of the moments, she had wished and she knew, he would be esthetic and go crazy with happiness. It was one thing he had loved for. He would go to any extent to have her in his life, she knew it too, but she was adamant to not give up. It was not about her. It was about her child. Growing up in that family would guarantee her that her child would be just like father. She would do this, stay away from her husband; hide her love to make sure her child had a normal life with morals, and to not bow his head for money.

* * *

Wiping her tear-stricken face and forming a plastered smile, she climbed down the stairs to the living room to find her family having a long chat with her Granddad staring at them. Kim couldn't bare to see him like that - it was like a stab in the heart. She sat beside her, took the bowl from Ella, and fed a spoonful of his favourite custard. She watched in morose as he stared at her before spitting the mouthful of custard he had just engulfed right on her.

"Grandad," Kim called out in pain, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "You know how scarce food is, right? Think about the kids in Africa who barely get a spoonful of it."

"Kim," Her grandmom helped her clean her grandad as she said, "He's lost it completely, Kim. Just face the truth, honey. The only way to make sure he's happy is to show him the happy times that we've shared together."

Leaving the room, she ran into the backyard, tears breaking its bridge that she had managed all her life. It was too much for her to accept all the recent events. She left her husband. She was going to be a mother. She had responsibilities that she left towards her family. She needed a job to have money. She had her little sister to take care of.

"This is all my fault," She whispered as her sister sat beside her, "I'm a terrible person, Ella. I didn't do _anything_ for my family, when Granddad did everything he could to make sure I was alright, I'm a completely terrible and selfish person."

Ella squeezed her hand in support, letting her cry her heart out. After a few brief moments of silence, Ella spoke in a low voice. "The cause of his Alzheimer's is unknown, and the treatment is too, sis. You can't blame yourself for what his condition is today. Yes, maybe the way you married Jack against their will could be one of the reasons he was so stressed but Kim, all he wanted and still does is your happiness.. and you married a stranger when you were just 18, in return for Eva Anderson paying for Granddad's operation. You did what you could to provide a great life for Granddad, sis. Just please stop blaming yourself,"

Kim wanted to tell her family so bad about her child. The news would give happiness in their darkest lives but they would ask questions about her husband, and Kim had no answers. Nodding, she smiled a little. "I just hope Granddad will be okay," she whispered, pressing her lips to Ella's forehead.


End file.
